Life On the Home Front
by SanguineHearts
Summary: A growing collection of shorts about different pairing's life at home. The summary inside will provide a better explination and summary of it all.


**P/AN:** Life on the Home Front is going to be a series of shorts about how different pairings live together. It's always something different, so keep an open mind. Expect the rating to change. Infivifual summaries will be posted below this one.

**Summary:** He waits for him to return… With a present. Shizaya. Rated T.

* * *

A feeling similar to rising up in water washed over Izaya's thin body and the current images in his mind began to dissolve. His sanguine eyes fluttered open, struggling to fight off sleep, but to no avail. Maybe it wasn't time to get up yet. After all it wasn't light out. In his groggy state, the dark haired man rolled over and put an arm out to pull himself close and snuggle up to his lover. Instead of wrapping around a warm body, his arm hit the faintly warm sheets, empty of bodies. At this, Izaya's eyes snapped open. Quickly propping himself up on his elbow, he grabbed the nearest cell phone and pressed a button.

The thin man squinted then covered his eyes with one hand and threw the phone away from him with the other, almost as quick as he picked the device up. He made a mental note that he would have to change the wallpaper on that phone to something darker if he was to keep it by the bed. Izaya flopped back on the mattress, a grimace still on his face. 3:45 in the morning. He remembered that his partner had to work late, but would be home soon. Sighing, he grabbed Shizuo's pillow, and hugged it close to him, breathing in the scent of the blonde man's shampoo. Just because he was alone, didn't mean he had to feel that way.

The crimson eyed man gazed up at the ceiling that was tinted gray from the glow of light coming from the closed blinds. He contemplated what to do next. He really didn't like this feeling of aloneness; he was too used to his lover being around. Even though the pillow he was clutching wasn't a fitting substitute, it would have to do for now. The pillow was still warm – as were the sheets – even after Shizuo got out of bed all those hours ago. Sleeping next to Heiwajima Shizuo was like sleeping next to a furnace. And Izaya loved it. He couldn't understand why his own body got so cold so quickly; that's the main reason why he wore his coat all the time. So it was wonderful having a warm man in bed that he could sleep next to and not be so cold at night. The skinny man giggled at the memory of the first night they had slept in the same bed, his partner got so angry in the middle of the night because he was tangled in Izaya's long limbs and couldn't move, so he threw Izaya off the bed, stole the blankets and went to sleep on the couch. Shizuo came back 15 minutes later, cuddled up to Izaya and claimed that he didn't want the shorter man to be cold.

He clutched the pillow tighter. He missed the blonde male. Suddenly his bangs began to bother him by catching on his eyelashes. He made another mental note to cut them soon. This just wouldn't do. Staying in bed only made him feel more alone, he didn't look like a beautiful person right now, and lying there was getting boring. It seemed that the only option for the dark haired man was to get out of bed. Grumbling, he threw the covers off and sat up. Today would be an early day, he had better find something interesting…

After doing standard morning routine things – making tea, taking a shower – Izaya pulled a black v-neck shirt on along with baby blue shorts that had dark blue, white, and black hearts on it, the occasional white skull and crossbones that had hearts for eye sockets, and were too short to even possibly be men's sleepwear. While waiting for his hair to dry, he went back to the bedroom to retrieve the cell phone laying on the desk and the basket of nail polish. He skipped out to the living room and turned the lights on dim. Setting the basket down on the low coffee table, he flopped down on the couch and began to go through his messages. A message from Kida, a message from Kasuka, a message from Celty, a reminder message from Shizuo… His days seemed to be busier recently and it tuckered him out. Between jobs, the people he talked to regularly, and his lover, time for sleep was nearly nonexistent. It deterred him from going out every day, made him want to stay home and watch from afar. Nonetheless, he read and answered the messages he needed to.

Just as the red eyed man shut his phone after sending the last message, he heard scratching at the apartment door. Taking a glance at the phone clock, Izaya knew that Shizuo wasn't to be home for another half hour. He stayed on the couch, watching the door and listening for any clue as to whom – or what it was outside. Only when the door shook like something was trying to break in, did he grab a knife from under the couch cushions and head for the door. He waited a moment in case whatever had heard him on the other side, then he flung the door open and went in for an attack.

A pair of strong hands stopped Izaya's arm that had the knife and clutched his throat. The raven haired man looked wide-eyed at the person who reversed this surprise attack. To his relief, he saw another man, tall and blonde with sandy colored eyes behind blue-tinted sunglasses. An angry sneer was plastered on his partner's face.

"Don't scare me like that, Shizu-chan!" Izaya exclaimed as Shizuo grumbled and loosened his grip.

Instead of giving a coherent reply, the blonde pushed past the shorter man, into the apartment. He angrily ripped off his bartender's vest; the ting of buttons littered the room as they broke off of the garment.

Izaya tossed the knife on the dining table after following his lover inside. Clearly, something at work pissed him off. The dark haired man will have to talk it through with him, or take the physical result. Or maybe both… He returned to his former perch then picked the black nail polish from the basket. "What happened this time?" The thin man nonchalantly inquired.

"This _asshole_ wouldn't get out of the bar!" Shizuo practically screamed. Izaya made a face at the sudden increase in volume of what seemed like the world. Luckily, he was absorbed in the art of painting every other toenail, so the blonde couldn't see much of his expression.

"He just sat there, giving me shit," the taller man continued. "I tried my best to stay calm, but – and I'm sorry, I know we promised to take our anger out on each other – buuut…"

"But?" Izaya asked pointedly, cocking an eyebrow. After finishing the black cat of polish, he began to select the second color that he would paint his bare nails. First he chose fire engine red, then he glanced outside and saw the gray overcast bringing out the contrast of the buildings and accentuating the few and far between lights on in the windows. Today was a beautiful day. It put him in a good mood. Princess pink would do finely.

"I ended up retaliating with a few insults of my own." Shizuo mumbled. The thin man's silence was an invitation for the other to continue. "The boss yelled at me to get him outta there, so I did… But not without a fist fight." Izaya twisted the cap back on the nail polish bottle, then looked up at his partner with a cynical look. Shizuo stared back at him, taking a drag from the cigarette that the ruby eyed man hadn't noticed him light up and smoke half of already. "The man was so wasted, he could barely feel any of the hits I was getting on him. Once I got him outside, the bastard pissed on my shoes. _On purpose_! Said I talked too much shit…"

Izaya wrinkled his nose, casting a disgusted glance towards the bartender shoes placed near the door. He hoped that got the message across to the blonde that he would have to clean them ASAP. The raven haired man didn't want their apartment stinking of Ugly People Piss. He sighed then sank back on the couch, carefully picking up his phone from the seat beside him. Izaya wanted to test just how much the brown eyed man was slipping with his self control. "Maybe that's a sign that you shouldn't do some of the things you do…" He said.

"Tch." Shizuo threw his cigarette butt away from him, aggravated by the thin man's reply. He snatched the electronic device from his partner mid-text, earning a familiar glare from Izaya. "You're not listening to me! Maybe _you_ shouldn't do some of the things _you_ do! It causes you to lose touch with reality!"

The paler man feigned shock. He actually couldn't be happier. Shizu-chan was slipping all right, which mean that Izaya was in for it later. He stood up to go along with his act, then ripped the taller man's glasses form his face. "I am _too_ listening to you! But you know that if you take your anger out on other people and don't channel it into some other energy, then keeping you in check won't work!"

As much as the little shit was ticking him off right now, he did have a point. The raven was his outlet for his anger, in one way or another. He chose a way and went with it. Before either of them could continue, Shizuo grabbed Izaya's face to mash their lips together. The blonde forced his tongue into the other man's mouth, quickly dominating the kiss. He was happy to see that Izaya knew what was coming and put on his borderline-slutty submissive act.

After pulling away for air, the shorter man smirked up at his lover through his lashes. "I was expecting to relax you later, but I guess you just couldn't wait, eh, Shizu-chan?" He teased.

The stronger man cut Izaya's legs out from under him to hold him bridal style. "Shut up," he grumbled, then kissed the smaller man deeply, all the way back to their bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them.

* * *

**A/N: **This took me a while XD. My goal with this one was to write a _not_ rated M fic. As you can see, I only succeeded in making it a short. I'll probably be writing more shorts under Life on the Home Front that supplements this one. I have little scenes in my head, but piecing them together with random plot is just asking too much of me. /shot Plus, I want to write at least one ShinraxCelty home short and maybe some other random pairings, or how Dotachin deals with the Dollars on a regular basis.

Anyway I _ASSURE_ you that I will write more smut, but the next thing on my list is a collection of funny drabbles. You reeeaaaallllyyy have to keep checking my author's page to know what's actually going on, though. I will stop boring you now. Ciao~!


End file.
